HEART AND HOPE 2
by deetatarant
Summary: Human Buffet..... and choices for sauce. Follows Heart and Hope: Season 1


He sat quiet and co-operative in the back of the ambulance as the paramedics checked him over. He answered their questions with barely a whisper and put up with lights in his eyes, fingers gently probing his ribs and cuts being cleaned as they were examined. He was aware of Owen on one side muttering and cursing through his own horror and he could see Tosh sitting on the gurney opposite. She was wide eyed and shivering and all he wanted to do was to reach out to her and grasp her hand in comfort. Tosh's gaze flickered at him briefly and they exchanged muted, shocked smiles. It was not a good day. Were there any good days at Torchwood? Probably not.

"Ok Mr Jones we'll be taking you to Chester AnE...."

Ianto swung his head round in dismay as realisation sank in. "I'm not going to hospital." He replied in a tone that left no room for argument. The green clad paramedic turned to Dr Harper. "He really needs to go to hospital, the bites will need treatment."

Ianto listened with horror. Bites? What bites? Panic fluttered in his gut.

"Whoa, what.... what are you talking about?"

A firm hand gripped his shoulder and Ianto flinched out of fear rather than pain. He heard Jack's voice from behind him.

"We can deal with that, we have our own surgical unit. I just need to know if he's well enough to travel in our vehicle back to Cardiff."

The medic's reluctance was obvious. "I wouldn't recommend it, he has multiple fractures and extensive bruising."

"I agree Jack, he needs hospital and we can't transport him in the SUV in that state, it's too risky and I need to keep an eye on Gwen and Tosh as well. Let them take him to hospital."

"Ok, but you take him to Cardiff, not Chester. No arguments, if your bosses have a problem with that, send them to me."

Ianto wanted to cry but remained silent, he knew that Owen was right. Tosh and Gwen had to take priority. He allowed himself to be reclined on the gurney and covered with a blanket, vaguely aware of a needle going into the back of his hand and an oxygen mask going over his dirty face. People and things moved about around him and then doors were slammed shut. The green shape of the paramedic settled beside him and Ianto blinked away the tears in his eyes as he felt the vehicle he was in start to move.

"It's ok Mr Jones we're taking you to Cardiff, should be there in an hour or so. I'm going to give you something to ease the pain, ok?"

Ianto nodded, no trusting himself to speak coherently. His eyes searched out her pretty face, blonde curls framing a comforting countenance. The bone deep ache began to ease and he lay there trying to comprehend what had just happened to him.

"Did you say bite marks?"

The medic nodded. "Do you remember anything about that?"

Ianto squeezed his eyes shut, did he want to?

_Tastes fresh, this one will be good for roasting with cranberries........._

Tears leaked again. "They said I'd.... they were going to cut me up and cook me. Oh....God... all those shoes.... so many shoes... so many." His gut hitched and vomit surged up and he couldn't move himself to stop from gagging on it.

"Shit!" He was rolled on to his side and the vile stench of bile stained the air. A cooling cloth was wiped over his face. "It's ok; you're safe now Mr Jones, you're safe."

"Ianto... I'm Ianto."

"Ianto. That's nice. I'm Eileen now try to rest."

Jack watched worriedly as the ambulance trundled away with his youngest team member inside. He hadn't wanted them to take Ianto, he wanted all of his team, safely back at the Hub under Owen's ministrations, but Owen had been right. All this was simply too much for him to deal with right now and Ianto was the priority being far more seriously injured than anyone else. Jack was still reeling from the sight of the wounds on Ianto's back, teeth marks, human teeth marks. Though in his view those creatures certainly didn't qualify as being human. He should have put them all down. He sighed shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his greatcoat it had been a long time since he had been truly shaken to the core. Everything had gone wrong this day and all of his decisions had been poorly made. They would each pay for that in their own ways. Gwen would lose just a little bit more of her innocence and faith, Owen would shout and curse a little more, Tosh would retreat further into herself and Ianto would no doubt add this horror to the already large collection of nightmares that Jack knew he had. Fuck! He turned to the SUV. Tosh was settled in the front passenger seat; Owen and Gwen were in the back, Gwen leaning heavily into Owen with his arms wrapped protectively over his shoulders. They were waiting for him now. Jack picked up the last bag and shoved it into the boot along with the rest of the wrecked equipment that the police had retrieved from their campsite.... A nice change to have the two agencies actually helping one another Jack reflected. Time to head home; he'd drop the others at the Hub then go on to the hospital to check on Ianto.

Ianto was only vaguely aware that he had arrived somewhere, the green medic was swapped for a blue suited one and after being lifted and rolled about he was settled onto another cot surrounded by chatter and beeps and whirrings. It all melded into one gentle cacophony and hung about on the edge on of his consciousness. The pain was deadened once again and he lay on his stomach aware of tugging on his skin and mutterings of disquiet. It didn't matter, none of it really did. He had no real interest in the world around him as sleep stole him away.

_I reckon horseradish would be better, got a bit more tang to it, bring out the flavour of him. Maybe a casserole instead with mixed root vegetables.__** Fingers kneaded his skin, caressing his arse and tracing delicate lines down the back of his thighs.**__ Personally I prefer 'em unadulterated, raw and bloody. __**Jesus the pain.....**_

He opened his eyes and saw the white ceiling there and the over head lights and a curved curtain rail. It was quiet....

"Hey, Ianto."

He closed his eyes for a moment and then looked back at the ceiling. He knew Jack was beside him, could smell him, his erotic scent.

"Sir." Ianto slowly turned his head, which was as painful as his neck was unwilling. "The other's ok?" It was automatic. Tosh..... All he could think of was Tosh.

A warmth enveloped his hand. "They are fine. Owen has taken care of them. I just wanted to check in and see if you needed anything."

**Just don't let go of my hand Jack.** "I'm fine sir, thank you." **They tried to eat me!**

"Mind if I stay for a bit?"

"Of course not, sir. I don't suppose the coffee here is up to much though." **They bit me.**

"After having yours, I don't think anyone's coffee is up to much."

"The other's Ok?" Hadn't he asked that before? **Oh God, Tosh!**

Jack's face was closer now, a faint smile there his fingers brushing his sore forehead. "The others are safe, you are safe."

Ianto's eyes shuttered down. **Thank you, Jack.**

Jack sat. Jack watched. What else could he do? This complicated, frightened young man before him had had his world shattered once again. The boy looked as world weary as he felt. There was only so much one could take and it seemed that Ianto had endured it all. He had asked to be punished; well this was punishment enough, surely. He withdrew his hand from Ianto's bruised forehead and leaned back in the plastic hospital chair mentally recounting Ianto's injuries. Eight fractured ribs and two broken ones, one skull fracture (from a rifle butt, by the look of the mark.) and twenty seven separate sets of bite wounds across his back and buttocks. Ianto would be on antibiotics for a while; the stitches were due out in ten days. Jack would never understand human beings.

Ianto stepped gingerly over the threshold into the Hub, the cog door rolled to a close behind him and 4 pairs of eyes were suddenly upon him. Ianto hid behind a bland mask and went to the coffee machine, his comforter, his confidant and best friend. No one understood him like that machine. It was the only constant, the one thing that NEVER let him down. He busied himself with mugs and beans and for a moment was lost in his task until the feeling of being watched settled at the base of his neck once again.

"I thought I told you to take a week off Tea Boy!"

Ianto turned. "Coffee, not tea. I never make tea, can't stand the stuff." He kept at his task, getting a tray and some biscuits and finding a teaspoon. He opened the fridge......

It took Owen a moment to register the fact that Ianto had frozen in his place, bent forward looking into the rows of juice cartons and milk containers.

"Ianto?"

The Londoner stepped forward and cautiously tapped his colleague's shoulder. Ianto lurched upright with a sharp intake of breath.

"Milk, I need the milk." He reached and got it out, slamming the door of the fridge to a close. His breathing was rapid and shallow. Owen stepped back to give him some space.

"Owen?"

"What?"

"Cranberry sauce or horseradish? What do you think? Which is best?"

Owen folded his arms and leaned against the door jam, puzzled by the question. "Can't stand either of 'em myself, why?"

Ianto went back to his coffee making. "No reason." His breathing calmed, the indifference returned to his face.

"What do people taste like?"

Ok, that was weird. "People taste like pork, apparently. Wouldn't know myself, of course." Ok, so now the sauce thing made sense. Shit! "Did those people....." He stopped himself mid way, revolted by the thought. "Sorry mate, sorry."

Ianto passed him his mug. "I didn't want to be in my flat on my own."

Owen nodded fully understanding. "Fine, just don't try to do too much, those ribs must be killing you."

They were, so much so that he couldn't lift the tray off the work surface. He gave Owen a plaintive look.

Jack watched silently as Owen stepped forward bearing Ianto's tray. Ianto sat himself on the couch and the wince that danced briefly across his face was enough to tell him how sore Ianto was. He stepped over and crouched down resting a hand on Ianto's knee.

"Lie down and rest. You're on medical leave for at least another week."

Ianto saw fit not to protest and smiled at the forgiveness in Jack's eyes and the fond looks cast his way from Tosh and Gwen, better than any pain meds as far as he was concerned. He carefully settled himself down and Jack spread the ratty blanket over him as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
